<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught &amp; Grounded by viridianaln9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162533">Caught &amp; Grounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9'>viridianaln9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Frieds Forever Spider &amp; Bird [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lies always come to light, M/M, good parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny and Rachel get caught somewhere they should not be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Frieds Forever Spider &amp; Bird [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught &amp; Grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Best Friends Forever Spider &amp; Bird </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Caught &amp; Grounded </strong>
</p><p>Steve and Tony had just finished fighting the new baddie of the week with the rest of the Avengers when they saw the explosion.</p><p>"We have to go check that out," Captain America said.</p><p>"The explosion came from the bank, it appears Spiderman and Nightwing were taking care of Doc Oc, Two-Face and the Green Goblin," Coulson said in their ears. It caused them to worry as Spiderman was one of the new heroes and seemed to be good at being a hero, but they could tell that he was young and for Nightwing to come in it helped.</p><p> </p><p>In the Bat cave, Batman and Superman were calming down from a day of work. Or Superman was calming down and watching as his husband was typing. His children were doing homework except for Rachel which he knew would be with the team today.</p><p>"Are you going to sleep tonight?" Clark asked.</p><p>"I don't…" Batman stopped when the beacon that he put in Nightwing's suit lit up.</p><p>"What is she doing in New York?" Superman asked.</p><p>"We're about to find out," Batman told him.</p><p>#</p><p>Bruce, Tony, Steve, and Clark met each other on the Hellicarrier as their two daughters were in the hospital wing. They had been called in by Banner as one of the girls shouldn’t have been there.</p><p>"Captain," Clark said.</p><p>"Superman," Steve said.</p><p>"Bats," Tony said.</p><p>"Iron Man," Bruce said.</p><p>Now seeing the two couples in the same room sent most of the other Agents and Superheroes running, of course, they met for coffee occasionally not that anyone else knew that. But when you had four of the greatest superheroes in the same place, two of them are geniuses and the two others are the one-man wrecking crew. It was advice to stay away. Especially if their daughters were the concern.</p><p>Dr. Banner, who had to get his actual medical degree thanks to everyone one of the Avengers not wanting to go to Medical had to come out and look at the parents, he was the only that could deal with them.</p><p>"Nightwing and Spiderman are out of danger," Dr. Banner said.</p><p>"How badly did they get hurt?" Steve asked before Clark could see through the wall Dr. Banner answered.</p><p>"Both of them have broken ribs, broken ankles, a few cuts and bruises, and minor concussions," Dr. Banner told them.</p><p>"You better not be lying greeny," Deadpool said, Tony and Bruce turned to glare at him.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Tony asks.</p><p>"Tony, he did save their lives," Steve tells both Tony and Bruce.</p><p>"Fine," Both Bruce and Tony growled out together.</p><p>"Does that give me the blessing to date Spidey?" Deadpool asks.</p><p>"No!" Steve and Tony growl out.</p><p>"Aww," Deadpool said, he was about to get into the room, but Dr. Banner stopped him.</p><p>"No," Dr. Banner said turning his eyes green to calm the Merch down.</p><p>#</p><p>Both sets of parents went inside the room and looked at their daughters. Steve and Clark were the first to move and look at their little girls. Bruce and Tony stayed behind.</p><p>"Hey, Papa," Rachel told him. Penny woke up and saw her Pop standing there; she looked around and knew she was in the hospital. She tried to sit up, but Steve stopped her.</p><p>"Don't do that Penny," Steve told her. Both Clark and Steve helped their girls sit up and both girls looked at their Dads who seemed ready to chew them up into very tiny pieces. Batman because now he was not Bruce glared at them.</p><p>"I want to know something," Tony said very calmly.</p><p>"What were both of you thinking?" Bruce growled out.</p><p>"We were trying to help," Penny and Rachel said at the same time.</p><p>"So, trying to help is getting almost killed in the first place," Tony said.</p><p>"Did you not check the perimeter?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"I can't believe I have to thank that maniac Deadpool," Tony said, he was not happy now.</p><p>"I think he gave you CPR," Rachel teased Penny.</p><p>"What?!" Penny said getting a huge blush in her face.</p><p>"That is not important at the moment," Clark said because he could see Tony getting red in the face because of that.</p><p>"When were you going to tell us, you were Spiderman?" Steve asked.</p><p>"Um…" the answer would be never Penny had hoped.</p><p>"She wasn't going to tell us!" Tony told him. Steve looked at Penny who looked at her blanket.</p><p>"You helped her; I know that prototype is the one you used," Bruce told Rachel.</p><p>"What were you thinking taking all of those villains by yourselves not asking for back-up, Nightwing the team is there to help?" Superman said.</p><p>"Pfft!" Rachel said, what she didn't want to was be with the team.</p><p>"We know you're hurting because of…"</p><p>"Don't bring him up," Rachel said and her eyes already filled with unshed tears, because the guy she liked the most the guy she as pretty sure she loved had died saving the world.</p><p>"This is why our clothes turned Blue and Red and here we were blaming you Steve," Tony said looking at Penny. The chewing on both girls continued that on the outside some people had begun to try and hear what was going from the door.</p><p>"Why is it that you hide this?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"Why can't you be normal and go on shopping sprees in Europe with our credit cards?" Tony told them, Penny and Rachel smiled at each other.</p><p>"I suggest you get the smile off your face," Steve told Penny but the same thing went for Rachel.</p><p>"Both of you are grounded until further notice," Clark said.</p><p>"What?!" Rachel and Penny told them.</p><p>"No patrol, no nothing until you heal properly since Penny can heal much faster she must wait until Rachel is completely healed both of you intended to keep this a secret from us both of you will suffer the consequences," Bruce told them.</p><p>"And no boys!" Tony said. Their parents left and both Rachel and Penny looked at each other.</p><p>"It was worth it,"</p><p>"It really is," Rachel told Penny.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave comments and kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>